Passion
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Another quick upload as I trudge through NaNoWrMo. Mulder passes on his love for the X-Files to his daughter


Dana Scully and her husband, Fox Mulder, pulled into the driveway of their home in Alexandria, Virginia, on a Friday afternoon. After Mulder shut off the car, he stole a quick kiss from his wife and exited the car. Scully smiled and followed.

When they entered the house, Scully glanced around for any signs to see if their teenager was home from school already. When Scully spotted her daughter's shoes, she smiled.

"I'll make dinner Scully if you want to make sure our child didn't cause any trouble today," Mulder grinned at Scully. The woman sighed and playfully hit her husband. Their teenager was different. She had no friends, and no interest in school. Mulder grinned as he went into the kitchen. Scully smiled and walked upstairs to their daughter's room.

"Stormy?" Scully knocked on the closed door. When she got no answer the woman sighed and tried opening the door. To her surprise the door was unlocked. Scully slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"Storm?" Scully spoke again. When she got no reply yet again, Scully opened the door all the way. Her teenage daughter was fast asleep in her bed. Storm had a copy of "Skeptic", a conspiracy magazine, on her chest, with her blanket on the floor.

Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm was turning out like her father more and more each day. The older woman went into the bedroom, took the magazine from her daughter, then covered her with the blanket. The teenager stirred slightly, but didn't fully wake up. Scully kissed her daughter, then returned downstairs to her husband.

An hour later, Storm walked down the stairs yawning and rubbing her eyes. When Scully heard her daughter, she went over to the staircase.

"How was your nap Storm?" Scully asked. Storm shrugged and yawned again. Scully smiled.

"Go sit at the table. Your Dad and I just finished up making dinner," Scully instructed. Storm nodded and went to sit down at the kitchen table.

The teenager yawned again as her father set a plate of food in front of her. Mulder smiled as Storm grabbed a fork and started to eat. Scully smiled as she sat down next to her daughter.

"How was school Storm?" Mulder smiled as he took a bite of food. Storm as shrugged and ate more.

"Do you have homework Storm?" Scully asked. Storm shook her head.

"Storm, don't lie to us do you understand?" Mulder said firmly.

"Sorry. Yes I do," Storm mumbled as she took a drink of water. Scully sighed and smiled.

"I want Mom to help me with it," Storm mumbled. Scully looked over at her daughter.

"That's fine. Just don't lie Storm. We hate that. Do you understand?" Mulder scolded.

"Yes sir. I'm done eating. Can I go back to my room Dad?" Storm looked at her father. Mulder sighed.

"Yes, but your Mom will be helping you with homework when we're done eating," Mulder explained. Storm nodded and headed upstairs.

"I'm worried about her Mulder. I don't want her isolating herself. She already has a lot of issues trying to make friends," Scully watched her husband.

"I'm sure she'll grow out of it eventually. I had some issues after my sister got abducted. You know this," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded and finished her food.

After dinner, Mulder cleaned up the kitchen as Scully went upstairs. The woman knocked on her daughter's door before she entered. Storm was laying on the bed reading the same magazine Scully removed from her earlier.

"Hey sweetheart. Ready to do your homework?" Scully smiled. Storm nodded, got up from the bed, and sat at her desk. Scully smiled and sat next to her daughter.

An hour later Scully and Storm finished up her homework. As Storm put away her homework, Scully watched her happily.

"Mom?" Storm spoke as she turned around. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"What is it sweetie?" Scully replied. Storm sat on her bed.

"Can we rent a couple scary movies to watch this weekend?" Storm asked. Scully smiled.

"I'm sure we can do that Storm," Scully replied. Storm grinned and hugged her mother tightly. Scully snuggled on her daughter and returned the hug.

"Thanks Mom you're the best!" Storm mumbled into Scully's hair. Scully rubbed her daughter's back before she pulled away.

That evening Storm was cuddled up to her mother on the couch while watching a movie. Scully was holding her daughter close as Storm laid on her. Mulder sat on the sofa chair while eating sunflower seeds.

Everytime a scary part of the movie would come on, Storm tightened the grip on her mother. Scully smiled and gave Storm some affection.

After the movie Scully tried to get her daughter up to go to bed. Storm whined and yawned.

"Mom, I don't want to go to bed yet," Storm whined. Scully kissed her daughter gently and tried again.

"Mom, stop. I wanna watch my other movie," Storm yawned again. Mulder knelt down next to the couch, and brushed his daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"Storm, time for bed," Mulder said firmly. Storm shook her head. Mulder sighed and picked his daughter up in his arms.

"Dad…" Storm yawned. Mulder shushed his daughter and took her up to her bedroom. Storm snuggled on her father a bit and calmed down.

When Mulder arrived in his daughter's room, he gently set her down in her bed. Storm mumbled and laid in her bed. Mulder covered his daughter and then went to bed himself.

In the middle of the night Storm woke up from a nightmare. The teen slowly got out of bed and went down the hallway to her parents room.

"Mom?" Storm knocked. When she got no reply she tried to open the door. Storm became slightly upset when it was locked.

"Mom?!" Storm became anxious. Suddenly the door opened.

"What is it Storm?" Mulder yawned. Storm tried looking behind her father.

"I want my Mom," Storm mumbled. Mulder yawned again.

"Your Mom is sleeping. What do you need?" Mulder smiled.

"Nevermind," the teen mumbled as she sadly went back to her room. Mulder closed his door and went back to bed.

"Mmm Mulder, why did you get up," Scully mumbled as Mulder climbed back into bed. Mulder loved on his wife and pulled her close to him.

"Storm woke up. Wanted you, but she went back to bed," Mulder mumbled. Scully looked up at her husband.

"Why didn't you wake me Mulder?" Scully asked. Mulder snuggled on his wife.

"She wouldn't tell me what she needed. I asked her multiple times," Mulder explained.

"I'm going to check on her Mulder," Scully said as she pulled away.

"Scully she's fine," Mulder replied.

"Mulder, I'm just checking. I'll be right back," Scully said as she kissed her husband. Mulder returned the kiss and covered himself with a blanket.

Scully left her room and went to her daughter's room. When she got there, she knocked gently.

"Stormy, what do you need?" Scully spoke. When she got no reply she opened the door.

Storm was laying in bed, facing the wall, pretending to sleep. Scully smiled, shut the door, and went to lay down with her child. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close.

"Mom?" Storm mumbled. Scully smiled and snuggled on her daughter. Storm wiggled out of her mother's grip turned to face her.

"I love you Storm," Scully said as she pulled her daughter back into her arms. Storm snuggled into her mother happily and yawned.

"Why did you need me sweetheart?" Scully smiled as she loved on her daughter. Storm laid against her mother.

"I had a nightmare," Storm mumbled. Scully brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes and looked at her.

"Aww Storm, next time let your Dad know why you need me, okay sweetheart?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and yawned. The older woman held her daughter close as she fell asleep.

The next morning Scully slowly awoke to the smell of coffee. Her daughter was fast asleep next to her. The older woman smiled down at Storm and loved on her.

"Stormy, it's time to wake up sweetie," Scully spoke softly. Storm remained asleep. The older woman gently shook her daughter to try to stir her.

"Mmm, stop," Storm mumbled as she snuggled into her mother. Scully smiled at Storm and kissed her.

"Mom, stop. I wanna sleep," Storm whined. Mulder gently knocked as he entered the room. Scully looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Hey do you two want to go out and eat breakfast?" Mulder asked the girls. Scully brushed Storm's hair out of her eyes.

"That would be great hun," Scully smiled up at her husband. Mulder returned the smile and tried to wake his daughter.

"Dad stop," Storm mumbled unhappily. Mulder sighed. Scully uncovered them and got out of the bed. Storm opened her eyes and looked around for her mother and her blanket.

"Storm, it's time to get up. You can go back to bed after we get home," Scully said firmly. Storm grumbled and turned away from her parents.

"Do you want us to take your laptop?" Mulder threatened. Storm ignored her father and yawned. Scully looked over at her husband.

"Storm Katherine Mulder! You need to listen to us!" Scully tried scolding. Storm yawned and slowly dozed off.

Mulder sighed and shook his daughter. Storm grumbled at her parents again.

"Mulder, I'll meet you downstairs. I got this," Scully spoke softly as she kissed her husband. Mulder nodded, returned the kiss, and went downstairs.

Scully sat on the bed and rubbed her daughter's shoulder. Storm whined and tried shrugging her mother's hand off her shoulder. The older woman looked at her daughter.

"Mom stop," Storm whined as she turned to look at her mother. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mom…" Storm whined again.

"You need to get out of bed right now," Scully said firmly. Storm grumbled and sat up. The woman smiled and loved on her daughter.

Storm got out of bed and picked out an outfit to wear. Scully got out of bed, smiled at her daughter, then went downstairs. A few moments later, Storm followed.

"Hey kiddo. Ready to go?" Mulder smiled at his daughter when she got to the bottom of the stairs. Storm yawned and looked around for her mother.

"Where is my Mom?" Storm asked when she looked at her father. Scully smiled as she walked out of the downstairs bathroom.

"I'm right here Storm. Are you ready to leave?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and went to grab her shoes.

After the family was done eating breakfast Scully loved on her daughter as they walked back to the car. Storm looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Storm, your Mom and I need to stop at the office for a little bit. You wanna stop and get a book to read while we work?" Mulder spoke softly. Storm nodded and looked at her father.

Mulder returned the smile and unlocked the car. Storm quickly got into the backseat and buckled herself in. Mulder and Scully got into the front seat and smiled.

At the bookstore, Storm found a book on cryptozoology. When she decided she wanted to get that book she went off to find her father.

"Dad," Storm mumbled as she tugged on her father's sweatshirt. Mulder looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled at his daughter.

"Can I get this?" Storm showed her father the book. Mulder looked around for his wife.

"Go ask your Mom," Mulder smiled. Storm mumbled unhappily.

"Mom's gonna say no. I want to get it Dad," Storm pushed. Mulder gave his daughter a look.

"Go ask your mother," Mulder said firmly. Storm sighed and went off to find her mother. The older man smiled and went back to looking at his magazine.

"Mom," Storm mumbled when she found her mother. Scully turned around and smiled at her daughter.

"Can I get this book please?" Storm showed her mother the book. Scully took the book from her daughter and looked at it.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Scully asked her daughter. Storm nodded.

"Please Mom?" Storm pushed. Scully smiled, nodded, and handed the book back to her daughter. Storm grinned and hugged her mother tightly.

"Storm are you ready?" Mulder asked as he approached his wife and daughter. The teenager nodded and handed her father the book.

A couple hours later, while at the office Storm became bored. The teenager left the room to the side of the office and went to bother her parents.

Mulder and Scully were sitting at their desk working on a report. Storm went over to her mother and pushed on her. Scully put down her pen and looked at her daughter.

"What do you need Storm? Your father and I are almost done," Scully tried to explain. Storm pouted slightly.

"I'm bored Mom, and I'm tired," Storm whined slightly. Scully sighed and gave Storm her phone.

"Here. Go watch some videos or something. Your Dad and I are almost done," Scully encouraged.

"Can I help?" Storm tried pushing.

"Storm, listen to your mother," Mulder said firmly. Storm sighed and looked at her mother.

"Storm when we get home, I'll watch your other movie with you, okay?" Scully smiled. The teen nodded and went back to the adjoining room.

An hour later Scully went to collect her daughter. Storm was really into her book and didn't notice her mother approach her.

"Stormy, you ready to leave sweetheart?" Scully spoke softly. Storm looked up at her mother and nodded. The teen gave her mother's phone back and stood up.

Mulder entered the room as well and smiled at his daughter. Storm looked up at her father and rubbed her eyes.

"Dad I'm hungry," the teen mumbled.

"Come on. We'll get McDonalds on our way home, okay Storm?" Mulder explained. Storm nodded, and followed her parents out to their car.

After the family got home, Storm went up to her bedroom. Scully looked at her husband and kissed him gently. Mulder grinned and returned the kiss.

"So during her nap or tonight after she goes to bed?" Mulder grinned. Scully huffed and hit her husband playfully.

"I think you need to go talk to our baby about the X-Files soon. She is just like you Mulder," Scully smiled. Mulder nodded and held his wife close to him.

"I love you," Mulder spoke softly as he snuggled on his wife. Scully smiled and returned the affection.

"I love you too handsome. Promise you'll tell Storm about the X-Files?" Scully spoke softly. Mulder nodded and loved on his wife some more.

"You're really hot you know that?" Mulder mumbled between kisses. Scully chuckled and stopped her husband.

"Fine, but you need to make sure that door is locked," Scully smiled. Mulder grinned and led his wife upstairs.

A couple hours later, Scully knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. When she didn't get a reply, she gently opened the door. Storm was sitting at her desk with her headphones in.

"Stormy, what do you want for dinner?" Scully spoke. Storm turned around, and took her headphones out. Scully glanced at the computer, then smiled at her daughter.

"Sorry Mom, I didn't hear you," Storm apologized.

"It's okay sweetie. I just wanted to know if you wanted anything special for dinner," Scully spoke softly.

"Can you make pork chops and potatoes please?" Storm asked happily. Scully nodded.

"Awesome! You're the best!" Storm grinned. Scully kissed her daughter on the forehead and then went downstairs.

An hour later when Storm smelled dinner she quickly went downstairs. Scully looked up from the stove to see her daughter enter the kitchen.

"Hey I didn't have to yell at you to come get dinner for once," Scully laughed. Storm stuck out her tongue and went to the fridge.

"I made some green beans as well, okay Stormy?" Scully smiled. Storm nodded and grabbed herself some milk from the fridge.

"Hey something smells good," Mulder spoke as he entered the kitchen as well. Scully grinned at her husband and kissed him. Mulder smiled and returned the kiss.

After dinner, Mulder entered into his daughter's room. Storm was playing on her computer again. Mulder held a couple files close to him and smiled.

"Hey Storm, can I talk to you?" Mulder spoke as he approached his daughter. Storm quickly took her earbuds out and looked at her father.

"What is it Dad?" the teen looked up at her father. Mulder smiled and sat on the bed.

"Come sit next to me. I want to show you something," Mulder smiled at his daughter. Storm got up from her desk and sat next tk her father.

Mulder handed Storm a file and let her look through it. The teenager flipped through the file and looked at her father.

"What is this Dad? It's the stuff I'm into but it's F.B.I. property?" Storm was puzzled. Mulder smiled at his daughter.

"It's what your Mom and I do for a living. It's also how we met," Mulder explained. Storm still looked confused. Mulder chuckled and slowly went over what the X-Files were with his daughter.

An hour later Storm was laying on her father going through a couple files. Scully knocked on the doorway as she entered the room.

"Hey Storm, you want to watch that other movie with us tonight?" Scully asked. Storm nodded without looking up from the file. Mulder looked up at his wife and grinned.

"You like what your Dad showed you?" Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm nodded and kept reading. Mulder snuggled on his daughter.

"I told you when she was a toddler she was going to be just like me," Mulder teased his wife. Scully rolled her eyes. Storm looked at her parents and smiled.

A couple hours later, Storm was cuddling with her mother on the couch while they watched the other movie. Soon the teenager yawned and snuggled into her mother. Scully smiled down at the young girl.


End file.
